Elites
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: In the business world, there are those of the elites, the highest among others. In Shinra Academy, There is what they call 7 elites, known as AVALANCHE, that have been constant together for years. What happens when someone replaces one of these elites?
1. Happily ever after?

Happily ever after?

**'If it comes to the highest in the elites, the Lockhart household is off great caliber. Known as the elite of the elites, no one has conquered their power, not even Shinra for more than a decade. Many have wondered when their great depression would arise or when they will finally give way to the another to rise up, while some of the others just wished to be part of the said elite'**

"Go on…play with her" a mother told her son as she noticed him gazing at the little girl outside the garden.

"Who is she?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

"Someone you'd be with for a very long time"

"Like you and papa?" he asked. His mother felt a warm smile creep up her face as a worried expression appeared on the little boy's face. His father was long gone, he was still three when he just said good bye and never returned. Since then, he never liked goodbyes.

"Much longer…as long as you take care of her" she kissed her son's forehead and shoved him out to the door. The little boy became cheerful again as he ran to the apple of his innocent eyes.

"Looks like Cloud had taken an early liking to her" a brunette lady with fiery red eyes came into the room. In her hands was a tray filled with biscuits and scones.

The Lady who shoved Cloud to meet the little girl outside smiled and giggled. She was blonde, hair not reaching the base of her shoulders. She had the same eyes as the little one, blue orbs of mystery. "I guess he wins then"

"I hope so…" the brunette replied as she comfortably sat across the other lady "I have gotten a liking to him even if I just met him. He is a good boy"

"Then no competition is needed"

"But the rule of the contract is still evident. So I'm afraid she must still meet the two other contestants"

"Your husband does have a way with games" the blonde smiled.

"I suppose"

* * *

><p>"Hey" the little boy sneaked up behind the girl he couldn't keep his eyes off. The angel turned her head; her hair that reaches her waist sways gracefully. Now her orbs of pure rubies gazed at his sapphire ones. She smiled.<p>

"You have pretty eyes" this got him quite surprised. A taint of pink formed on his cheeks "you too"

He gazed at what she was doing and saw a book. "What are you reading?"

"A fairy tale book" she smiled.

"What's happened now?"

She looked at the page and read it aloud with a smile "They lived happily ever after"

He smiled and sat down beside her as she closed the book and placed it beside her.

"You want to Play?" she asked him, he nodded but asked her to stay seated with him for a few minutes. Both little kids looked into the sky. The sky was cloudy but you can still see its bluish background.

"You know, my mom told me you'll be someone I'll be staying with for a long time" he suddenly blurted out. She looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't know, but I do know is…" she gazed up at the sky that was clearing "those who lived happily together forever starts with a kiss"

It was his turn to look at her, his face showed confusion.

"Forever?"

"That's what the fairy tale book said" she smiled at him.

"Oh…" he smiled at the thought.

"Let's play!" she suddenly exclaimed as she stood. He did the same with a nod. Both started running and laughing around the garden.

They played tag and with the household's dog. They run in puddles and had to escape the angry gardener as they started picking flowers, time flew by quick.

* * *

><p>It was almost sundown and the two kids had decided to climb up a tree. They were still laughing while watching the sun say goodbye.<p>

"Today was fun" the little girl smiled.

"I wish it would always be like this" he replied, swinging his feet.

"Uh huh, together forever!" she giggled. He looked at her and remembered what she said an hour ago.

"Do you want to stay forever?"

"Yeah" she smiled at him.

With a lot whole lot of courage, he quickly closed his eyes and moved his face forward into her. Their lips touched for mere second. As they parted, Cloud's mother called out to him.

"Cloud!"

The little boy being called quickly went down, and ran into his mother's arms, face tainted red.

His mother saw his burning face and thought he had catch a cold since he was dirtied and wet.

"Where's Tifa, dear?" his mother asked.

The little angel, Tifa was touching her lips. Her own face tainted pink. She checked below to see a blonde woman looking for her. She went down and saw Cloud hiding behind the lady, his own face tainted.

"Is Cloud and Tifa okay?" Tifa's mother set afoot the garden, worried and surprised to see her daughter go down a tree, dirtied and wet from her waist to her shoes. Same as it was for Cloud.

"It seems the two of them had quite an adventure" Cloud's mother smiled, at how untidy both were.

"Well, come on you two, better get you two cleaned up before dinner" Tifa's mother sighed as she couldn't hide the smile forming up her lips at seeing both children trying to brush off the dirt on themselves.

The two ladies set forth to the house while the two kids looked at each other, bewildered. But it never lasted a minute, because as soon as Cloud smiled and showed his hand. Tifa gradually grabs on to it and smile.

In their minds were the same phrase 'They lived happily ever after'

They soon ran and went ahead their parents. Laughing and giggling together.

Though their thoughts on the phrase was days of more playing and laughing together, little done they know about the next events.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Lockhart!" a maid had raced into the room where the man of the house was playing with his 9 year old daughter. <em>

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Its Madam…she's-" the maid didn't need to speak. Mr. Lockhart came running down the halls, ordering servants and asking them where his wife was. Tifa on the other hand was bewildered. She hesitantly walked into the parlor where her father was but stopped with a shock expression._

"_I'm sorry Sir….but...She's gone…" the words of the doctor had shattered her. She saw her father see her through the blurriness of her eyesight and wipe tears from her eyes. From the corner of her gaze, she saw the boy that had visited her for more than a year now, being her best friend. 9 year old Cloud's smile fades as he saw Tifa teary eyed. He dropped the bear he was planning to give to her and chased her as she ran to her room._

_When he opened the door, she quickly took hold of him and began to cry. He was surprised to see her like this. He was used to her smiling every day._

_Having no idea on what to do, he tried his best to show he cared, and let her cry on his chest. No one dared open the door to the room. Even Mr. Lockhart wouldn't dare. Hearing such cruel news is hard to overcome._

* * *

><p><em>He woke up, expecting Tifa to be in his arms but was surprised to see her gone. He stood panicked as he frantically searched the room. She wasn't there. He ran to the halls, it was well midnight, people were asleep. <em>

_He was about to go call Mr. Lockhart when he noticed the door to the garden was opened. He went out and found that the household dog, Red was trying to get out the fence._

_The mutt saw Cloud and quickly ran to him, pulling his shirt with his teeth._

"_What is it?" he asked. The dog pointed his snout to the fence._

"_Someone went over the fence?" he barked. A sign that Cloud was correct. He asked the question he feared._

"_Was it Tifa?" he barked again. No more second thoughts, he went over the fence himself. He knew exactly what Tifa was planning._

* * *

><p>'<em>Mount Nibel was known for the various springs of Mako and a legend was said that the souls of the dead were to appear where Mako is since it was said to have come from the Lifestream'<em>

_Tifa had never actually believed in it, but maybe because of what happened, she just might try it._

_And he wasn't wrong._

"_Tifa that's dangerous!" Cloud called out as she was trying to pass the bridge. It was old and weak. No one dares to cross it again. Cloud's heart was beating hard and loud._

"_I want to see my mommy…one last time…" Tifa mumbled as she tried to continue. She couldn't accept the fact that her mom just told her she'll get better soon enough then dies the eventually. _

_She took it one step at a time, by the fifth step she took; the bridge gave up, her loud scream drowning Cloud's ears. He moved with haste, looking below to see her holding on, he reached out and in his power did what he must, he had to save. He wasn't going to let her go, they promised to be together, and he doesn't ever want to lose her. No Goodbyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope I wasn't too informative, i kinda feel like i'm on the bad start, you think it needs more editing? Well, please Review! i would surely reply! Updates on other fics will be coming soon after…hopefully.<strong>


	2. Once upon a time

Once upon a time

Tifa walked out the car. She breathed the clean air from the forest and smiled. She has come back to where she was said to have lived. A mansion stood there with the beauty of nature over the fence of the enormous garden. It was the mountain the family had treasured for centuries. She went inside, remembering how people had instructed her into the house. When she was nine, she was told that she fell on the stairs, causing amnesia to her. That her, memories wouldn't return. Overall, she had never known what happened during the first nine years of her life.

She went to the study, remembering always seeing her father alone there, isolating himself from everyone. It has been like that even until she left to go abroad. And to her return, she was savored with the news of his death.

Tifa didn't cry though, the man cared less for the family, even for his daughter. He had let the family's business go into almost its depressing state. The family would have extinct from the business if it wasn't for her uncle Zangan. The man had been her only ray of light, since the said accident, people of the household would not tell her stories of her past as it was taboo in the house. Even the reason of her mother's death and father's state was never mentioned. She was hidden in the dark, completely clueless. And she never questioned or tried to find the truth.

As of now, her Uncle and only left family member was around the world, doing his best to raise the once elite Lockhart Family.

As soon as she was settled, Tifa headed to the garden and sat on the grass, admiring the sky. Lucrecia, Tifa's personal nanny went near her and had been offered to sit.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked her little angel who she had taken cared of since birth.

Tifa smiled and said "Of course, I'm quite excited"

"Be good now, ok?"

"Yes, Lulu" she smiled. Lucrecia sighed and later on gave her a smile. She was rather used to being called Lulu now, but it still somehow seems as a childish nickname. Of course, she wouldn't tell Tifa that. But the girl knew it already.

"I wonder what awaits me…"

"I'm sure its happy memories my dear"

"By the way" Tifa suddenly changed subjects as she felt her phone vibrate. She looked into it and found a message, two of them.

_Tifa, I will visit you sometime at school, I'm sorry I can't take you there tomorrow. _

The other one was:

_Tifa, I plan on coming to see how you'd do in school. I plan it as a surprise visit. See you then._

Tifa never bothered replying and had thought of doing so later. As she tried to face her nanny once more, she was quite surprised to see her spying and giggling at the messages she received.

"What's funny?" she asked. Her nanny kept giggling for a couple more seconds before responding.

"It seems as though the two of them are really making sure to keep an eye out for you" Tifa rolled her eyes. Those two were always there since she was ten. Taking good care of her and making sure she wasn't bruised or hungered. They could very well pass as fathers, than just candidates.

She stared up at the sky once more; the cloudy feature with a hint of the blue background was familiar. Also the space occupied by her nanny was familiar. The very place she sat on, she knows deep inside that something began there once upon a time.

Before she began going deeper into details, she sighs in defeat. Her memories were said to never come back and she was even told to give it up. So what's the use of even trying? When everyone around you had wanted you to give it up? Besides, what are important now are the present and the future. The past is the past, it will never come back. That's what she thought.

* * *

><p>"Yes, she arrived safely? That's good. Thank you again" Cloud hangs up his phone. He was in an office. His work was just about done and it was his time to relax. But his heart wouldn't let him. It was calling to the past. As he closed his eyes, trying to dig deep into his memory of his most beloved smile, the cruel words began to hinder him.<p>

'_You are never to get near her as long as I am alive!'_

He was a fool, he had thought. He should have said for eternity, so then he would have lost hope. But no, his mind had figured the loophole and now the only ray of hope he had has been trying its best to survive the past years. Hopefully it can still manage for a little more time.

The day was almost done and he was about to go home, but then his most trusted friend enters with his world renowned smile.

"What honor do I get to see the Fair's world renowned smile?" Cloud smirked. Fair were new to the elite, actually they just made it since they are known as the sub company or sister company of the now elite of the elites family, Strife.

Zack continued to show off his glorious smile and went forward "You kidding right? That doesn't even measure to the honor of talking casually to the youngest elite ever known!"

Cloud snorted and Zack laughed. He knew Cloud may buy whatever he wishes, but being addressed highly was not to his liking.

People may say he could have anything, but he says no, he couldn't have what he wants; because it was priceless.

"Enough jokes. What do you need? I was about to go home"

"I heard she's coming tomorrow" Zack sat on Cloud's desk, and then began examining the handy work his had filed for him during the day "Man, Cloud. You really know how to keep a business at its peak! Profits are rising to new heights!"

"I know, I've already gotten updates"

"Good thing that lady agreed without even payment"

"Well she was a close friend of the lady of the house. She knew her before she was even born. A trusted friend" Cloud had said it all with sincerity. That lady he spoke of was the only one in the household to know the real story. She had spoken to the man of the house yet, she was not believed. Even so, she had kept the truth in her heart. Knowing that somehow things would work out and everything blurred would come clear. Cloud had hoped she was right.

"I wonder what happens tomorrow…I'm kind of excited" Zack blurted out, having been bored out by all the files Cloud had been doing.

"I'm quite excited as well, my friend"

"Dude! Talk casual! Enough with the semi formal!" Zack groaned, he just went into five luncheons and meetings which needed formalities. He had enough for the day.

"Ok ok…sorry, can't help it. Work gets into me"

"Yeah right, you hate working" Zack rolled his eyes.

"Glad you're aware" Cloud smiled.

"Hey, I'm hungry, want to head out to some awesome restaurant?"

"I thought you were already full? Five luncheons and your still not full"

"Of course" Zack stood "now let's go! I'm craving for fillet!"

"Of course you are" Cloud chuckled. He took liberty of opening the door to Zack and both men had dined in one of the most luxurious restaurants in town.

* * *

><p>Hmmm, am I out of line? Hopefully not. This is going to be complicated! Anyway, please review!<p> 


	3. In a far away land

In a far away land

It was the first day of school and everyone was buzzing about the new girl coming into their school. The school is known as Shinra academy. The finest school you can find. For today, the rumors had kicked in that the former elite of all has returned. Everyone has been buzzing.

"Did you hear? The Lockhart is back"

"As in… THE Lockhart? I thought they were extinct"

"So did I, but actually the heir just went abroad and now she's back to continue her studies"

"I wonder how she looks like"

"Going to be hard to act high and mighty now once they've fallen"

As the buzzing never stops, Zack had thought he would get a headache, but then a Limo arrived. Everyone went still and silent as a girl wearing their uniform exits the car.

A lot were mesmerized by her beauty. Silky chestnut hair flowing all the way to her chest, eye of pure rubies gleaming in the light, Pink pale skin that looks soft to the touch. She looked like an angel. Zack grinned as he was standing by the entrance gate. That was his target.

"My Lady" Zack bowed. Tifa looks at him in confusion until Zack explains himself.

"I'm here to escort you to the office. Principal orders" he smiled. It wasn't actually a lie, just a little bit fixed.

"Oh…ok, lead the way…uhh?"

"Zack, Zack Fair" with that said, he escorts her to the main entrance of the school. The buzzing went back.

"She's the Lockhart? I hadn't known she was beautiful!"

"I was expecting a depressed kind of girl with bushy hair and leaking makeup"

"With that look, she can surely pass as a part of the Avalanche!"

The title caught Tifa's attention, and halfway to the entrance she asked Zack.

"What's the Avalanche?"

Zack halts and looks at her with a smile.

"Well, Avalanche is where the richest and the smartest in the whole school are placed. They're group of people the school is quite proud of. It's what makes Shinra academy the finest of schools. But remember, those guys aren't just the Rich kids. They maintain the highest Grade in school!"

"Who are the people in Avalanche?" Tifa asked with much curiosity. Zack was thinking of a way on how to explain until he noticed his answer. "Well look, there they are"

They both looked at the front gate where a group of people were given space. Zack began explaining.

"See that girl with short black hair? That's Yuffie Kisaragi. Her family owns the largest jewelry company and mining in the world" Zack chuckled "But she still has a little habit of taking stuff that's shiny from others. She blames the Ninja blood that runs in her family for generations"

"Next to her is the guy with flat blonde hair. He looks kind of badass with that stick in his mouth. Though it may look like it's a cigar, it's just a lollipop stick. His name is Cid Highwind. His family owns the famous construction of rockets, tanks and other transportation. He has a habit to cure at times, but he doesn't mean it" Tifa only nodded.

"Now see the big black guy with a metal arm? He may look dangerous but he's a kind dude. His name is Barrett Wallace. His family runs an international weaponry company. Few years back, he played with some of their weapons that haven't been tested yet. It blew his arm off and that's how he got the metal arm." There were three people left.

"The mysterious guy with red eyes is Vincent Valentine. His family is a group of scientist and some state as agents and assassins. You can't ask him about it because it's classified"

"Then why do you know?"

"I'm one of the people he trusts. So don't tell him I said anything ok?" Tifa nods her head to which Zack gave her world renowned smile.

"Then the girl as a vision of pink is Aerith Gainsborough. Her family runs international flower incorporation. They have breed ones and also those said to have been extinct. She's really amazing" from the way Zack said it, Tifa noted that Zack had an interest on the girl.

Then Tifa's gaze met with blue orbs. It was familiar to her yet she can't place how.

"That's Cloud Strife, The elite of the elites. His parents were both gone few years back and he was the one that raised the household to its throne. My best buddy!" Zack grinned "oh yeah, his company is a delivery service and also a keeper. He works international"

"I see….so their only six?" Zack shook his head.

"They're seven. Rufus Shinra, the son of the owner f the school is not here. Actually he isn't always here"

"Rufus?" Tifa said in a gasp. That guy never mentioned he was in such a high quality group!

"You know him?" Zack was quite surprised.

"No" she denied "I just knew the name"

"Oh…well then, we better be on our way! The Elites are here so we better get you to your class!"

Both headed to the office but were still in a question and answer portion.

"Why aren't you in the elites?"

"Well, I barely make it with my grades and The Fair corp. is the sister company of the Strife's"

"I see…" Tifa mumbled. She didn't know of these new elites. She was scared. Can she make it in? She wasn't sure for herself.

As soon as she got her schedule, she was glad to be with Zack. Though it was odd since all her classes were same with Zack, but all in all, she never questions it. She never does question any.

As the two headed to Class, a spiked blonde was behind the shadows, a smile on his face.

And things stir up in Shinra Academy.

* * *

><p>Update! Yeah! Please check if this is in the right track. My hands are numb since I've been typing a lot of stuff for school so I ended it here. Hope you like it! Please review!<p> 


	4. The news

The news…

"Is she really going to do it?"

"Probably?"

"Isn't she scared to hit her head?"

Mumbling and gossips filled the gymnasium even if it was large. Tifa sighed. She kept gaze at Zack who tuck his fingers into his ears. He was also annoyed.

It became an everyday habit of the students to gossip at Tifa, right in front of her. Every move she made was observed. She was the apple of many eyes, even the AVALANCHE.

After some test, Tifa showed an amazing performance in grades and is being considered to be part of the elite. But that means she would replace someone.

With a sigh, Tifa focuses on what she was about to do, A somersault to pass.

To pass, a simple somersault was needed, however, once Tifa made a jump, she made a triple somersault, causing the audience and by stander to be in awe.

Tifa was rather annoyed than proud of what she just did. She didn't mean to entertain them; she just wanted a high grade. But I guess, entertaining them was an after effect.

Zack gave her a thumb up when she looked at him. But his gaze went pass her and went to the gym's entrance where the AVALANCHE had been standing for a couple of minutes. Somehow, when Tifa turn to them, the others didn't matter. What matters to her were those blue orbs that had continuously captivated her, and that was always gazing.

She's not ignorant not to notice that every time they meet, his eyes always land on her. They don't seem to hold any kind of emotion, rather just a nostalgic feeling to it. Yet even now, Tifa doesn't question it. Well, she does never question anything, making her oblivious to his agenda. If he even has one, she says in her mind.

This continued for half the semester. The gossipers were dying down; however those blue orbs never left her sight. On days when she doesn't see them, she feels kind of incomplete, and Zack's eyes weren't any help. Speaking of Zack, he would sometimes tease her about it, but she of course frowns at him for that.

For the whole half of the semester, Zack has been her friend. Others seem to be just admirers who admire her and wants to be friends for benefits; other thought of her as low class being a downfall after the family had said that they were immune to depression.

But of course, there are those of Zack's friends that have been good to her too, though she had an idea why.

"Tifa!" Cissnei came running. It was the start of the second semester and everyone was getting worked up of the results. In this school, after the half semester, there's a class shifting. If your grades got lower, you are shifted to a lower class, and you go higher if you gain. People can be seen crowding the large announcement board, kind of impossible to get through.

"You have to see, quickly!" Cissnei pulls her into the crowd. Tifa had to hold on to her bag to make sure it doesn't slide off her arms.

As they got to the front, the others from the gang were there. Zack with his renowned smile, Elena, Tseng, Reno and Rude, all of them has a smile on their face with the intense look on Tifa.

"Why?" she asked. They pointed to the board where the listings of the AVALANCHE members are. Her eyes grew wide.

"I'm….second…" Tifa mumbled. She looks intently at the names, in accordance from one to seven: Strife, Lockhart, Shinra, Valentine, Kisaragi, Highwind, and Wallace. Someone was left out. A shriek was heard.

At the back of the crowd, with her hands on her mouth, Aerith Gainsborough was in utter horror. She was with the other AVALANCHE, well expect for Cloud and Rufus. The other was also dumbfounded.

"Why did she shriek?" Tifa asked, feeling that shrieking was a bit of an exaggerated reaction. Elena touched her shoulder and shook her head.

"You don't get it do you Tifa?" Tifa just shook her head. Tseng began to explain.

"Being in AVALNCHE is the greatest honor you can ever have in this school. You get amazing privileges that others in normal classes don't have"

"If you get kicked out" Reno added "It's kind of a shame. It's hard to maintain grades there, and it'll be harder to get in then"

"Is that what she's being scared off? Why are the other surprised too?" Tifa asked. She never question, yet somehow when it comes to the elite students, she never runs out of questions.

"The seven of them have been stuck together since they've entered" Rude explained "Not one of them was ever kicked out. They were an invincible group. So having you replace someone from them gives them a great impact"

"I should decline the offer then" Tifa said with a bit of disappointment. Cissnei shook her head.

"You can't. Results are absolute. So you can't argue with what the school has given to you"

With that said and done, Tifa just had to face that by the next class, she has to go to a different class and say good bye to her friends. Tifa wanted a bit of support from Zack but noticed that he was gone.

"Zack?" she asked. The others began to look around but didn't find him. They let it go once the crowd began to multiply in numbers. The others went together to their class, while Tifa went to the office where those that shifted needs to get their new class schedules.

As the others began the talk about the results, in a vacant classroom, two guys are having a private talk.

"Told you she'd make it" Cloud said with a smile "never underestimate her"

Zack's hand shot up as if in surrender "I just didn't expect it to be this early…she's really one of you guys…can you believe that? Second at the first try, she's too awesome…too bad she didn't manage to overthrow you"

"Well, I wouldn't mind stepping down a chair for her, but I guess I got to keep the throne for just a little while" Cloud smiled.

"Wonder what's going to happen now, this is a big change for you guys…." Zack said, sitting at the teacher's table.

"I heard Aerith shrieked when she was told of the results"

"Yeah…she looked terrified…" Zack said with not much pity. Cloud gazed at him intently.

"You don't seem sorry at all"

With that said, Zack put on his most serious face, but as soon as Cloud let out a smirk, it cracked up into a smile.

"I can't help it…It just means that she's in my class now…I'd see her more often now, you can't blame me if this seems like a dream come true for me…but I am sorry, how about you?"

Cloud just stared for a while at the copy of the results given to him, a solemn smile on his face "I don't know"

* * *

><p>Update! How was it? Please update!<p> 


	5. Surprises

Surprises

Whispers.

Mumbles.

Gossips.

It was still the early day of the next semester, and Tifa has already had enough. With the fourth sigh she has exhaled this day, she was beginning to think everyone was giving too much of a big deal over the shift. Sure they hadn't expected someone shifting from the elite, but surely change had to happen. She didn't mean to get into the group; she just wanted to pass with flying colors. But those eyes that gaze at her every movement just keep her expecting surprises today. And no doubt, it was going to be one heck of a long day.

"Keep your chin up, you are entering the greenhouse everyone has dreamt of entering!" Zack tried cheering her up, but that just got Tifa frowning and lowering her head.

"Let's just get on with it"

While the crowd thins, Tifa noticed a glass door with intricate carvings. Even the door knob seemed fancy. Taking it in her palm, with a turn she enters what seemed like paradise.

She enters a dome filled with trees and foreign plants. A pathway made out of different kinds of stones, lead to different parts of the large dome.

"This is supposed to be a classroom?" Tifa asked, not even sure if they entered the right greenhouse.

"Welcome to the world of the elites" Zack grinned, taking his hand out for her "Shall we, milady?"

"I'm going to miss you" she smiled, taking his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to visit you every single day" Zack replied with a grin, and then leads her to the straight pathway that led to some kind of classroom. Well with chairs and tables and a tablet like board.

"Whoa" Tifa looks up to see the chairs in some kind pyramid style. Four in the base, two in the middle and a single one at the top; the ones at the middle were vacant as the others had their occupants stare at her with observing eyes.

But those eyes never bothered her. What caught her attention were those sapphire orbs at the very top. It was looking at her with familiarity, and she couldn't help feeling the same way.

She'd seen those eyes, but where? Blue eyes…blue pretty eyes…

"Pretty…" she mumbles, but quickly shuts her mouth when she noticed the sapphire orbs go soft.

"Of course they are!" Zack pats her back. "Never expect anything less than perfection….."He looks at Barrett "I guess…."

"Watch it" Barrett glared. His metallic arm already in a fist.

Zack just smiles and takes a few steps back for good measure.

Silence wrapped around the group that is until a hyperactive Ninja thought of breaking the ice.

With a jump, she does three flips and lands in front of Tifa, her eyes in contact with Tifa's.

"Did you know your eyes are shining like rubies…?" A smile curved up her lips "I like it"

"Thanks…" Tifa smiled back "I'm aware" she was used to the compliment, but what the ninja had added got her stiffening for a minute.

"I'd just want to steal them…though that would be gross" she then waves her hands dismissively "The Name's Yuffie Kisaragi, from now on were friends"

"T…Tifa…pleased to meet you"

"Well, Tifa, allow me the introduction! from left to right, Vincent, My seat, Cid and then Barrett!"

"Hey" Barrett greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet yah" Cid muttered, his concentration on some metal parts his working on.

"The guy on top is Cloud" The blue eyed prince was about to make his greeting when Yuffie cuts him off "But don't bother about him, he's the silent type"

"Where am I going to sit?" Tifa asked, although it was quite obvious.

"You'll be at the right side of Spikes. Unfortunately for you, Rufus isn't a common sight, so you'll be lonely at the middle. But don't worry, I'll keep you company" Yuffie grinned.

Tifa sighed a relief. It was bad enough that she got entered into the elites. If they even knew she was in contact with Rufus, things would go crazy. And another gossip might just make her go crazy.

But of course, luck wasn't always at your side. Because as soon as there was an opening of the door, and a call of Zack saying 'I got to get to class, see you at lunch', someone she least expected came up with a smile and a hand on her hips.

"Congratulations" he whispered into Tifa's ear. She couldn't help but sigh as Yuffie began bouncing with wide eyes, and the others stare at her with much surprise, that is except for Cloud.

"Rufus…" She muttered, trying to put up a smile. Rufus didn't actually made things better and even made things worse by kissing her on the cheek.

"Surprise, told you I'd visit"

"I wasn't expecting today…" she replied.

"I heard the news and couldn't wait to congratulate you" he gives her a tight hug to which she responds politely.

One thing is that Tifa adores hugs. She felt comfort, however in this particular hug; she can sense Blur orbs stabbing daggers at Rufus, and a curious glance at her. This wasn't just comfy.

Pushing him away for good measure, she smiled. It was Barrett's turn to break the forming ice.

"You never told us you were getting on with someone! Is that why you hardly come here?!"

"Rufus is a naughty Boy!" Yuffie exclaimed. Rufus only chuckled.

"I assure you, I go out because of business, and Tifa here is a good friend…" his gaze goes back to back with Cloud then the rest.

The blue orbs that were once soft were turning ice cold.

"Well that's a nifty surprise from you missy… getting the heck inside the elites, then friends to that damn Rufus, what else you got?" Cid asked, still focusing to what seemed to be a small model of a rocket. He was chewing with a stick in his mouth, probably a lollipop as Zack had mentioned before.

"Maybe me?" someone enters into the green house, and this got Cid stop what he's doing and make sure he heard the right person.

With all his glory comes in the once high ranked in the school, Sephiroth Shay.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" Rufus greeted him with a smile. Sephiroth returned it with politeness and handed Tifa a quick peck on the hand.

"I heard Rufus was coming to visit you, so I thought I might race him first, unfortunately, I seemed late" Sephiroth then looks at his former throne to see blue orbs landing daggers, not only at him but on Rufus as well.

"Good to see you too Cloud" he got a grunt as a reply, which he didn't seem to care. The boy was glaring at him, and he had an idea why.

With the much attention Tifa was getting, she couldn't help but feel crowded.

"Uhm, Don't you two have matters you need to attend to?" she was hoping she was right, if not. Well, she just has to deal with the two.

The two understood what she meant and had come up with their own story.

"I'm only at my break for an hour or two, so I guess I'll take my leave. The company needs their president, of course"

"There's a conference I'm supposed to be heading to, so I guess, I'll take my leave if I wish to be on time"

The two said their farewells, however not leaving till they've given Tifa a kissed or hug good bye. And that just gives Tifa a bunch of questions to answer.

"How in the world did you know those two? Were you childhood friends? They are really close? What's up with the hugs and kisses? You sure are pretty Tifa. Are they courting you?" Questions flooded out Yuffie's mouth like a water fall that she hadn't had time to answer any of them.

"Well this girl sure has a lot of surprises" Barrett said, quite amused.

"No kidding" Cid Spats as he took out a new lollipop. Unfortunately, for the one he was using before, it had fallen of his mouth and is dead on the dirtied floor.

Vincent who remained silent, as the same with Cloud gave the blonde man a cursory glance.

Cloud wasn't the slightest amused. He kept his eyes on the troubled new girl. That is until he receives a message from a certain spiked haired lad.

'_Heard the two contestants showed up? Is the game beginning again?'_

With a sigh he replies back.

'_The games begin'_

* * *

><p>Was this ok? I'm proud to have made an update, but somehow, Author's block isn't really going away. I'm very sorry. Hopefully this is good enough? Please tell me what you think! <em><br>_


End file.
